


What if this is it for me?

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during RCD Book 3. It is for the prompt "vulnerability".





	What if this is it for me?

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex returned home from the set of Ninradell, exhilarated from a successful day of filming. She found Thomas hunched over his desk in his study, holding his head in his hands. 

Alex entered softly, making her way beside Thomas. She took a seat on the side of his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently caressing it with her thumb. Alex noticed the crumpled up pieces of paper surrounding his desk and the notepad in front of him with idea after idea scribbled out. 

Thomas placed his hand on top of hers, letting out a heavy breath. He looked up at her, eyes filled with defeat.

“It’s okay,” Alex whispered, letting her other hand hold the side of his face. She hated seeing him so despondent. It only seemed to be getting worse each day. 

“It’s not.” Thomas leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Alex questioned. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“You deserve more than this,” he answered before looking away from her. 

“How can you say that?” Alex turned his face back to hers.

“I feel like I might never break out of this creative block,” Thomas fretted. “Your future is bright and you deserve everything you have worked for. I hate feeling like I’m holding you back. You deserve someone who can give you the world.”

“Oh my love, you are entirely wrong,” Alex offered with a light smile. “I’m not going anywhere. We will get through this together. We’re going to get married. This is not your burden to bear alone. Let me help you.”

“I don’t even know how to help myself right now,” Thomas sighed. 

“Then let me just be here for you,” Alex suggested. “You need to give yourself time. You’re putting too much pressure on yourself. Your next idea will come. You will get through this.”

“What if I can’t? What if this is it for me?” Thomas worried, tears forming in his eyes. “This is all I’ve ever known. This is who I am.”

“I know your work is a big part of you, but it is not who you are,” Alex protested. “You are the most hard-working, thoughtful, protective, loving, and brilliant man I know. You are my fiance. You are going to be my husband. You are my world, Thomas. That is who you are!”

“I just don’t want to let you down,” Thomas said weakly. 

“You won’t,” Alex smiled. “I know it’s hard to see through the storm right now, but I believe you will get through this. And if you don’t, we will face it together.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Thomas shook his head. 

“Love isn’t about what anyone deserves, it’s what we need.” Alex kissed the top of Thomas’s head. “Right now, you need someone to believe in you even if you don’t believe in yourself. I will always be that person for you, as you have always been for me.”

“I’m scared,” Thomas admitted.

“I know,” Alex nodded. “And that’s okay.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex and held her tight. He buried his head in her neck and let her support him because he didn’t have the strength to do so himself.


End file.
